The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for providing image, and more particularly, to methods and systems for image capture and transmission, and related devices.
Camera tuning is an important step for adjusting camera sensors, such as its image colors, before it leaves the factory. In camera tuning, target image data without compression must be dumped from a camera system to a computer for tuning or analysis. Conventionally, a full size image must be saved in the camera system memory before being transmitted to the computer. Generally, there is no problem for a camera system to capture an image when the available memory capacity exceeds the image size.
However, since the image size is as large as the pixel capacity of the sensor, if a large view must be captured, large memory capacity will be required. For example, a VGA size image will occupy 900 KB of memory and a SXGA size image will occupy around 4 MB of memory. In an embedded system, such as a mobile phone with a camera capability, memory resources are very tight and no additional memory can be allocated for tuning. The memory limitation becomes an obstruction for image processing in the embedded system.